


Life In TIEs

by shihadchick



Category: Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk of Shihad's "Life in Cars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life In TIEs

"Redefine mission parameters  
accelerate to attack speed  
your machine, your best friend  
life in TIEs

And with your wing watching your back  
as the those Rebel pilots start their attack  
does tin can = a dead pilot  
life in TIES

Start it up  
we’ve gotta shoot down that guy  
sith spit, he can really fly  
we’ve gotta shoot down that guy

no one’ll find out I’m alive (life in TIEs)  
I got shot by a Ywing in a dive (life in TIEs)  
your machine, your best friend (life in TIEs)

And now that I’m all alone  
I want my soul to be my own, (life in TIEs)  
does tin can = the empires man? (life in TIEs)

Start it up  
we’ve gotta shoot down that guy  
sith spit, he can really fly  
we’ve gotta shoot down that guy

When your wife’s been caught and might be dead  
Ice-Heart is really screwing with my head  
return and we’ll give her back, was all she said  
just calm down gonna wind up dead  
calm down gonna wind up dead!!

Redefine your parameters  
accelerate to attack speed  
does tin can = the empire’s man?

Thank your lucky stars for a life in TIEs


End file.
